


When Angels Whisper

by Button_Doll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Attempt at Humor, Cults, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Personality Swap, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Rivamika, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Button_Doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a dead husband in search of restful slumber yet another side of him is seeking is next victim. When his wife and family are reincarnated , he begs them to save him. Unfortunately, he doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Angels Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you enjoy this new version of what I have written. Enjoy!

[Play and Repeat ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuroJ70NsoA)

 

Prologue

 

**It all started in a cold January. Where a couple and a total of 8 children lived happily in their new home. The family where celebrating the arrival**

**of their newest family** **member. A baby boy named Eren.**

 

**On that same night held such a dark memory . It was the night of when 20 people went died in that house. So what does the family got to do with it?**

**You see,the family just moved recently and the house history was never checked. Can you imagine the house was the scene of a**

**gruesome mass suicide. A house full of dead children ?**

 

**That's not all though,listen,the story doesn't end here. Only one knew the past of the beautiful house. That's was the husband . His name was Armin.**

**Armin was his name and he doesn't like to talk about. The only thing you should know is he was a survival of that crime.**

 

**Whatever he experienced in the house was a trauma and being in his home will secretly give him a piece of that. His wife Mikasa doesn't know and neither do the children.**

 

**Armin at first didn't want to move from their previous home. He wanted to stay there with the children,a home full of pretty memories.**

**Of course he realized the house was too small so he agreed to that idea. Millions of home you'd think and yet why choose that one? Well remember,his family doesn't**

**know.** **Second,Mikasa was wary of the ares and wanted what was best for little lambs. Armin understood but he wished he'd told her about his past. If he didn't have**

**the fear of Mikasa leaving him along with the children.**

 

**Armin was a shy, intelligent man. With the warmest blue eyes along a heart of gold and passion. It was rare for Armin to get angry but seeing him in that state . Unless**

**you provoke him, or threat him** **with sincerity. You won't see the same eyes. You'll see blank eyes with a terrifying glint to it. His friendly aura would disappear and the**

**room would drop to zero degrees. A ** **replacement of emotions and thoughts you don't wanna know.**

 

**Keep in mind on what I'm about to tell you . Armin lived in this house when he was young. His own family served for the family in that house hold. So imagine**

**how'll you feel after a long night, after putting baby Eren to sleep , after goodnight kisses . You remember those same people who hesitantly announced you his father **

**and** **brother lost control of the car and died instantly after crashing . And that his mother hanged herself after them. **

 

** The considered family you once thought were full of unforgiving crimes. You'd think that after the incident of what happen in house,those people would be locked behind  **

** bars . How wrong was I-were you!  **

 

** How wrong were you ! No, those criminals wanted him to be dragged down with them. They wanted the boy to join their journey on a stupid belief! **

 

** That boy was me.That man was me. Armin. I am Armin. **

 

** You wonder why I address myself in a third person? Why do I address myself in third person ? Because there's two of me! Or is it one of me?  **

 

** To make things simple . Armin is not Armin ,but two. They say we all have a balance of good and bad in us. They amount of memories has teared down my-our-  **

** humanity. It has split us into two.  **

 

** It is January. A colder one than years ago. The noise these humans make is destroying my-our- home. No! Their tearing it ! Why?! My Mika-Mikasa- would not approve of this ! **

****

** Can't they hear? -Can't you hear?- She begging us to come in her loving arms. Oh? So you hear them too Armin? Do you hear the angels begging. Do you hear your-our-  **

**  children begging ? Our angels are whispering. Do you sense it ? A child is coming into this world! **

 

** Baby Eren will be born today! **

 

** Why not visit the mother ?  **

****

****

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what did you guys think ? Did you guys see what I did there ? I will try to update at least in the weekends. 
> 
> If you wanna see more me , find me in tumblr under :buttonglassessam


End file.
